Jungle Junction - Lost Episode
Hello. I used to work for Disney, Until something really disturbing happened. I’ll tell you what happened in this story. There was this one episode of this kids show called Jungle Junction (where it involves animals on wheels) that was supposed to air after Dozer’s Magic Kettle. After reviewing it, I immediately knew this wasn’t going to be aired due to its content, but nobody from the department seemed to know where it came from. This immediately caused me to gain suspicion. How did the department of this show not know where this episode had come from? On the front of the box it came in and there was a DVD, and there was red text that wrote “Jungle Junction - Evil Zooter”. I thought this was some kind of morbid joke, but I decided to take it home anyway. When I got home, I popped it into the DVD player hooked up to my TV and sat back on my chair. I played it and carefully observed it. The intro played fine, but the audio was in a bit of a lower pitch. I saw the characters, but something was off. The eyes looked hyper-realistic (similar to Squidward’s Suicide), and the characters looked, sad. The intro lasted about a minute. Then the screen cut to black, and there was Bungo with a cart holding up a sign saying, "Evil Zooter". To be honest, That title was a little dark, And another odd thing about him was that he had a sad look on his face. The episode started But, instead of happy music, there was like sad piano music. The scene zoomed in to show Zooter in her house, crying for about a minute. “Oh, why would they do this to me?” Zooter said. After she stopped crying, she turned to the camera, and what I saw was disturbing. Zooter had blood and scars around her body, her eyes were pitch black with red pupils, and she had razor sharp teeth. She then spoke in a demonic voice, “It’s time.” as she then picked up an axe. The next scene then showed Crocker watering his garden as Zooter appears. “Hello, Zooter! Wanna help me with my flowers?” Crocker said. Zooter then replied with “Sure, I don’t see wh-” a voice can then be heard whispering, “Kill him.” Zooter pulls out a flamethrower and sets Crocker’s garden on fire. “Oh my god, what are you doing to my garden!?” Crocker said as he tried to turn on his emergency light, but unfortunately it popped, causing shards to go everywhere. Crocker then said “This is a serious emergency!” But Zooter turns towards Crocker and starts burning him into crisp. “AAAHHH! HELP! IT BURNS!” Crocker said in Bungo’s voice. Zooter then laughs like a maniac and goes out to kill another wheeler. The next scene shows Taxicrab at the juice bar. Zooter then zips up to the juice bar and Taxicrab greets her saying “Hello Zooter! What smoothie do you want today? But Zooter Picks up some hedge clippers and says “Blood.” Before Taxicrab can respond, Zooter rolls towards him with the clippers and the screen goes black for a few seconds. When it turns back on, it shows Zooter’s shadow holding the clippers with blood dripping onto the ground. It slowly pans over to Taxicrab laying on the ground with his eyes cut out. Zooter slowly turns her head to the side and wheels away, most likely in search for her next victim. I stared at the screen in shock. I had no words to express how disturbing this was. And the worst part was I had no clue who created this and why it was even made. The screen turned from black to a landscape scenery of what looked like their town. It then zoomed in to show Zooter dragging a noose behind and slowly wheeling around. It then cuts to Bungo, putting up a what looked like a sign saying ‘Keep Out’. “This should do the trick.” Bungo said. “Guess who’s behind you Bungo,” A voice said that sounded like Zooter. Bungo looked back and said “ What the, Zooter, What are you…” Zooter then holds up the noose and chokes Bungo to death with it. The scene then cut to the Hospital where Toadhog was having a checkup. “So, Toadhog, What seems to be the problem?” Lance asked him. “Well, I,” Toadhog’s line was cut off when Zooter busted through the hospital door. “Oh hello, Zooter.” Lance Said. “Oh great, it’s Zooter. What do you want from me this time?” Toadhog said. “You're talking to the wrong wheeler, bitch.” Zooter said. And so Zooter starts destroying the hospital, and she then picks up a glass of what looked like pink liquid, and throws it onto Toadhog’s eyes, which then shows that they are extremely bloodshot. Zooter then grabs Toadhog's tongue and starts ripping it off with her wheels while realistic blood gushed everywhere and he started screaming in pain until he died. “Oh, I-I-I just remembered, I need to get outta here!” Lance said but as he tried to escape, Zooter picked up a hammer and threw it onto Lance’s horn. Lance then starts screaming in agony, but to be honest, the funny part was that his screaming sounded like Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants. “Hey! Zooter! Why would you…” Lance died before he could even finish. Zooter then rolls to the school (where the Beetlebugs go to). “Hey, where’s Goldie?” The blue Beetlebug asked. “Oh, I don’t know.” Miss Jolly answered. All of a sudden Zooter then burst through the door, and then she holds up the knife and slits Miss Jolly’s throat and kills and rapes her, And I mean, she actually fucking rapes her! Zooter then picks up a flamethrower and sets the Beetlebugs on fire. After they burned to death, Zooter races to Ellyvan’s home. “Oh, hello Zooter.” Ellyvan said but Zooter picks up a knife and stabs her best friend on the trunk. “Zooter, Why, You know I’m you’re best friend, right?” Ellyvan said as he sheds a tear at one point. “You're talking to the wrong wheeler, bitch.” Zooter said in a demonic voice as Ellyvan dies. Zooter then went into Bobby’s police station and picks up a taser. “I heard what you’ve done, Zooter. You’ve killed so many many wheelers that,” Bobby started. Zooter then starts tasing Bobby, and he said, “Stop it, Zooter! You’re hurting me! But Zooter started stabbing him as well, killing him instantly. Dozer then rolls up to Zooter and says "Hey Zooter. What are you doing?" Zooter picks up a sledgehammer and whacks Dozer with it. "AH! Zooter!" Dozer screams. Zooter then picks up a jar of gasoline and throws it onto Dozer, causing him to be engulfed into flames. Zooter then stares at the camera and says in a demonic voice, “I love bloodlusts and massacres! You can try it too!” Zooter then points a gun to her mouth and shoots herself. It then went to the end credits but, the music played backwards and the sky was pitch black. At one point, there was text saying “Created by Satan” I was so scared, that I ejected the DVD, and threw it out my window. And that’s the story of why I banned Disney Junior from my house. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Disney Category:DVD Category:For Michael Leroi Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Wanna Sprite Cranberry Category:Storm Area 51 Category:Gamer girl bath water